


Do You Love Me?

by StreetSweeperShenanigans



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Obi-Wan and Padme raise the twins, Obidala, Oneshot, Padme Lives, Song Inspired, Songfic, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSweeperShenanigans/pseuds/StreetSweeperShenanigans
Summary: Obi-Wan feels that perhaps it is time to give voice to nearly two decades of unspoken feelings. Padme almost agrees.Inspired by 'Do You Love Me?' from Fiddler on the Roof.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo (background), Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 16





	Do You Love Me?

Their small hut on Tatooine was quiet except for the sound of stoneware clacking together as Padme finished washing the dishes from that evening’s supper. Obi-Wan’s focus was on the worn wood of the table he’d made nearly two decades before when they’d first arrived to their self imposed exile when the twins were but days old. Oh, how things had changed. Leia, who had always held the same fire as her father, had left, leaving behind her quiet life on their desert farm for excitement and adventure promised to her by a smuggler, but not without promising to comm once every Primeday. And who was he to stop her, Obi-Wan mused. She said she loved him. 

There is was, love, the true theme plaguing his thoughts. Love…

“Padme?” Obi-Wan spoke, his voice barely above a whisper breaking the silence around them. 

“Yes, Obi-Wan?” Padme didn’t turn to look at him. 

“Do you love me?” Obi-Wan whispered, before his courage left him. 

“Do I what?” Padme ceased her movements, still not facing him. 

“Do you love me?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling bolder. 

“Do I love you?” Padme asked, the words spoken more to herself than to him. Shaking herself from the stupor his words had put her in, Padme continued to place the dished on the shelves. “With Leia gone, and the Empire’s increasing grip in the galaxy, you’re stressed, Obi-Wan. You’re not feeling yourself. Perhaps you should lie down.”

“Padme, I’m asking you a question.” Padme should’ve known even she couldn’t outwit the great Negotiator. 

“Do you love me?” Obi-Wan repeated. 

“We’ve lived together for nearly twenty years, Obi-Wan. We’ve raised the children together, they’re just as much yours as they are mine. After all we’ve been through, why talk about love now?” Padme stared resolutely out the window into the desolate desert wastelands crowned by the hues of sunset. 

“Padme... Obi-Wan stood, coming to stand a respectful distance behind her, “Do you remember the first time we met?” 

“You came flying down from the walkway,” Padme recalled, “I was frightened, and then you and Master Jinn were there, rescuing us. We were so young then. So innocent.” Her brown eyes seemed far away from Tatooine. “And every time you were around, I- I was so shy.” Padme admitted, looking down from the window to her hands, suddenly seeming ten years younger. 

“So was I.” Obi-Wan stepped beside her now. Padme looked up to him, finally meeting his questioning gaze. 

“Master Yoda said we’d grow to care for one another.” Padme thought back to the old Jedi Master’s words on Polis Massa. 

“And now I’m asking, Padme. Do you love me?” 

“I’m your wife.” Padme blinked, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“I know. But do you love me?” Obi-Wan pressed. 

_ Do I love him,  _ Padme thought absently. “For nineteen years I’ve lived with you, fought with you, starved with you. We’ve laughed, we’ve cried, we’ve healed. For nineteen years, my bed is yours. If that’s not love...I don’t know what is.” Padme was again refusing to look as Obi-Wan. 

Smiling softly, Obi-Wan brushed away an arrant curl from Padme’s face. “Then you love me?” 

“I suppose I do.” Padme conceded, easily falling into Obi-Wan’s arms. 

“Then I suppose I love you too.” He pressed a kiss onto the top of Padme’s head and wrapped his arms around her. 

“This doesn’t change a thing,” Padme whispered. 

“Even so,” Obi-Wan responded, “after nineteen years...it’s good to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
